Desventuras de Uma Solteira à Procura
by May Sorryu
Summary: Sakura divide seu tempo entre trabalhar e sonhar com o inacessível Sasuke, e sua vida social... hã... bem, não existe. Porém, terá de arrumar um acompanhante para um casamento e virará a cidade inteira de cabeça para baixo, se metendo em muita confusão!


**Disclaimer:** O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas estou pegando-os emprestado para escrever essa história. (só não sei se vou devolver...)

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

Capítulo Um

- TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

Abrindo os olhos de repente, eu dei uma tapa no décimo despertador daquele mês (eu quebrara os outros nove do mesmo modo). E isso porque ainda nem chegamos no dia quinze! Até o fim do mês devo quebrar mais um bocado...

O despertador voou longe, mas maldição, continuou a tocar, parecendo quase esfuziante de prazer por me acordar. Que coisa, eu estava quase beijando o Sasuke-kun no meu sonho quando esse negócio diabólico que insistem em chamar de _útil e indispensável_ me acordou! Se eu pudesse pegar o miserável que inventou o despertador, ah, ele ia ver só uma coisa...

- TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

Droga. Ele continua tocando. Talvez se eu ignorá-lo...

- TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

Bem, acho que não vai dar certo. Vou ter mesmo que me levantar, por mais que queira voltar para o meu sonho e para o Sasuke-kun. E por que é mesmo que eu não posso fazer isso? Ah é, o trabalho. Eu sou mais uma assalariada que vive num apartamento minúsculo e precisa trabalhar para pagar as contas do fim do mês. Tá, essa justificativa já basta.

Fui pra sala seguindo um barulho estranho, ainda pensando no meu Sasuke-kun, quando me deparei com _a cena_: lá está o demônio que eu chamo de gata rasgando meu mais novo e caro sutiã de renda! Era esse o barulho estranho que eu ouvia!

- YORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! – Berrei sem acreditar no que via. Minha _adorável_ gata, ao ouvir o grito, pegou meu sutiã e saiu correndo com ele pela casa. Essa é a razão que explica porque às cinco e meia da manhã eu estava correndo pela casa atrás de uma gata feia com um sutiã na boca. Ótimo, era tudo que eu precisava.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, eu tentava me lembrar porque adotara aquele _gremlin_, afinal. Ela é magricela, preta com manchas claras espalhadas pelo corpo. Em resumo, feia. Por que eu estava com ela mesmo?

Ah é, meu coração mole não pôde resistir quando eu vi aquele filhotinho tremendo debaixo da chuva, miando desesperado todo sujo de lama. Sabia que devia ter jogado ela fora quando acordei e vi que ela estava dormindo enroscada em meus cabelos, ao invés de estar quietinha e confortável na cestinha que eu tinha comprado... E também naquela vez que acordei com um peso no estomago e comecei a gritar antes de perceber que ela achara meu abdômen um ótimo colchão...

Ignorando a minha gata, que agora brincava feliz com uma bola de papel que eu não conseguira acertar no lixeiro na noite anterior, fui pro banheiro tomar um banho e me preparar para mais um dia de trabalho. A única coisa que me deixava feliz era saber que iria ver o Sasuk...

- DROGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - Meus pensamentos foram abruptamente interrompidos pela água fria que jorrava em abundância do meu chuveiro elétrico. Ele está quebrado e eu havia me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Entrei com tudo debaixo dele, jurando que ia levar um jato de água morna.

Raios, hoje não é mesmo meu dia.

Para completar o vizinho está esmurrando a parede por causa do barulho que estou fazendo. Saco. Como se eu reclamasse quando ele chega bêbado altas horas da madrugada e sai derrubando todos os móveis que possui até chegar na cama. Se é que ele chega na cama, e não desaba no sofá ou na mesa mesmo.

Ok, ok, não vou mentir, eu reclamo um _pouquinho_. Bem, talvez não só um pouquinho, já que da última vez xinguei tanto ele quanto a _mãe_ dele, se é que me entendem... Mas pelo menos eu não esmurro a parede como ele faz.

Desanimada e tentando ignorar o fato que meu vizinho preferido está provavelmente xingando a minha mãe agora, abri o guarda-roupa para tirar o que iria usar hoje. Sempre que faço isso me deprimo um pouco. Lá está o blusão da universidade que eu uso para dormir; o único vestido realmente caro que eu tenho; algumas blusas de marca; duas ou três calças jeans; e um monte de roupas baratas. Suspirando, peguei um terninho verde que combinava com a cor dos meus olhos, e prometi a mim mesma comprar mais roupas decentes para não ter que pedir emprestadas à Ino quando fosse precisar sair.

Não que eu peça muito. Eu quase não saio. Aliás, eu não saio nunca. Vida social? Não tenho uma desde que posso me lembrar. Não era muito popular na universidade, apesar de Ino, minha amiga, fazer muito sucesso entre os garotos. Não é difícil entender o porquê. Ela é loira, bonita, magra, tem olhos azuis e, além disso, sempre parece saber o que dizer, ao contrário de mim, que engasgo e pareço uma completa retardada quando estou conversando com um rapaz realmente bonito.

Isso explica a minha reação de sempre olhar para a parede, para o interruptor da luz ou para o chão quando estou perto do Sasuke-kun. Nunca consigo olhá-lo nos olhos direito quando ele vem falar comigo, mas sempre seco o pobre coitado quando ele não está me vendo. Bem, eu e a torcida do flamengo damos umas secadas nele, não sei como ele não sumiu ainda. Se olhar tirasse pedaço, não restaria nem mesmo o vestígio de uma partícula do ser chamado Uchiha Sasuke.

Meio letárgica, fiz a maquiagem, penteei os cabelos e quase arranquei os fios quando notei a hora. Estou atrasada!! Mas isso não é novidade. Estou sempre atrasada. Creio que discutir com o despertador, quebrá-lo ou tentar ignorá-lo tenha algo a ver com isso. Mas o fato é que sempre saio em cima da hora. E hoje não vai da nem pra tomar café da manhã! Bom, pelo menos é uma contribuição para perder aqueles quatro quilinhos...

Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Vou atacar a lanchonete perto do trabalho na hora do intervalo por não ter comido nada de manhã. Provavelmente vou ganhar quatro quilos e não perdê-los, se continuar nesse ritmo!

Cheguei na estação arfando, já que vim andando rápido de maneira indigna para tentar conseguir tempo. Quando vi o metrô parar, engoli em seco e suspirei. Lotado! Parece mais uma lata de sardinha! Respirando fundo, subi no metrô apertado, louca para tomar um café. Talvez se eu fizer isso meu cérebro comece a funcionar corretamente, já que o banho frio me despertou totalmente, mas o meu raciocínio ainda está meio... lento. Certo, lento é apelido, ele seria vencido por uma tartaruga numa corrida qualquer. Mas, vejam só, são seis e meia da manhã! Que tipo de pessoa consegue pensar corretamente às seis e meia da manhã? Meu cérebro só vai começar a funcionar corretamente lá pelas oito, isso se eu tomar uma xícara forte de café. Senão, ele só trabalha a partir das nove...

Ai, um cara extremamente fedorento sentou do meu lado aqui, socorro! Ele nunca ouviu falar de desodorante?

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarf, eu preciso respirar!!!! Quantas estações faltam? Socorro! Socorro!

Finalmente consegui descer do metrô. Fala sério, acho que até eu estou fedendo agora. Metrô é a maldição da existência de qualquer um, arf! Como é que você vai chegar bonita o suficiente para chamar a atenção do seu chefe, se passa meia hora naquele lugar dos diabos (que, por sinal, meus cabelos adoram, já que vão cada um pra um lado diferente, loucos para explorar o espaço contíguo que consigo conquistar a custo...)? A resposta é: você _não_ consegue.

Entrei no edifício sede das empresas Uchiha ainda pensando nos meus cabelos rebeldes e no meu chefe, Uchiha Sasuke. Não, você não leu errado. As empresas têm mesmo o sobrenome dele, já que ele e o irmão mais velho são herdeiros absolutos do conglomerado de empresas de sua família. Ou seja, além de lindo, é multimilionário! Impossível pra mim, eu sei, eu sei. Deixem apenas eu me iludir um pouquinho. Certo, certo, me iludir _muito_. Mas e daí? Sonhar não é proibido!

Pelos menos ainda não. Do jeito que as coisas estão, num sei não... Acho que irão começar a cobrar pelos _"bom-dia!"_dados, e é capaz de chegar a ter impostos sobre os sonhos

. Mas como ainda não tem, eu vou aproveitar bem muito, já que ainda é de graça!

Fui até o elevador, cumprimentando algumas pessoas no caminho. A maioria desses a quem desejo um "bom dia" é composta por assalariados – vulgo lascados – como eu, já que não tenho muito contato com os poderosos, se é que me entendem.

Não que eu tenha uma péssima posição aqui na empresa. Na verdade, meu cargo é bom e muito bem remunerado. Porém infelizmente tenho uma série de gastos extras que me fazem ficar sem nem um centavo no fim do mês, e ainda devendo ao quitandeiro da esquina. É deprimente, eu sei, mas pelo menos o senhor Harashi não me cobra pelas frutas que eu compro lá e deixo pra pagar depois por falta de dinheiro. Em compensação a mulher dele, a senhora Misame, faz questão de me lembrar que sou caloteira toda vez que a vejo...

Ah, como é ruim ser pobre...

Ainda perdida em minhas lamentações sobre pobreza, entrei no elevador e quase caí para trás...

Epa, epa, o que é isso? Deus não pode ser tão bom comigo! Olha, olha, eu to quase babando... Certo, Sakura, se controla. Controla, controla... Você não está vendo esse cara absolutamente gostoso que por algum acaso está sozinho no mesmo elevador que você. Você não está com vontade de beijá-lo, nem querendo descobrir se ele tem músculos debaixo do terno...

Ah. Meu. Deus. Ele olhou pra mim!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Certo, não é o Sasuke-kun, mas que deus grego é esse? De onde saiu? E ele está me observando... Nossa, hoje deve ser meu dia de sorte!!!!! Certo, respira, Sakura, respira... Ele continua olhando pra mim! Obrigada, Deus! Obrigada!

- Onde você comprou esses sapatos divinérrimos, querida? São ma-ra-vi-lho-sos!

Sim, ele falou mesmo _divinérrimos_, com a voz mais gay que eu já ouvi na vida. Ah, meu deus, que desperdício! Ele joga pro outro time! Compete pelo mesmo alvo que eu!!!!!!!! Respondi o nome da loja e quando cheguei ao meu andar saí sem graça e deprimida.

Arf, depois dessa eu quero me suicidar, é sério.

- Bom dia, Testuda!!!!!!!!!!!! -Bem, essa escandalosa loira que está acenando como uma doida na minha direção é minha amiga, Ino. Incrível como ela parece não ter um fio de cabelo fora do lugar a essa hora da manhã. A maquiagem está perfeita e o sorriso imenso chega a ser irritante para quem acorda de mau humor como eu. Parece até que vai fazer comercial de pasta de dente. Fala sério, ela não é normal.

Inveja dela? Oh, sim, já tive, e muita. Mas hoje em dia temos uma amizade muito equilibrada. Ela releva meus erros e crises de estresse e eu ignoro os defeitos dela e a atitude narcisista. Assim a nossa amizade já dura vinte anos, e segue forte. Antes que comece a achar que já estou na fase crítica dos trinta e cinco, com rugas aparecendo no rosto e absolutamente encalhada, lá vai uma informação: eu conheci a Ino quando tinha quatro anos. Sei lá, vai que você começa a pensar que eu sou uma solteirona encalhada que fica lamentando a porcaria de vida que tem. Bem... Isso em parte é verdade, eu até já tenho um gato! Será que vou virar uma velha louca, solitária e resmungona que fica conversando com os gatos? Meu deus, isso é deprimente! Não quero pensar mais nisso...

- Então, você já começou a pensar no vestido? – A voz animada de Ino me tirou de meus devaneios depressivos. Franzi o cenho, sem entender.

- Que vestido? – Perguntei, parecendo uma retardada completa, tenho certeza.

- O do casamento, claro! – Ela respondeu, enquanto jogava os cabelos para o outro lado. Sério, às vezes irrita muito ser amiga da Ino. Meus cabelos estão no estado de "_Cada um pra um lado diferente e todos juntos para irritar a Sakura_" enquanto os dela estão perfeitamente brilhantes! Aaaaaarf, Deus é tão injusto às vezes!

- Que casamento? Você vai casar, Ino? – Indaguei, arregalando os olhos e tentando adivinhar quem seria louco para que subir ao altar com a Ino, ao mesmo tempo em que rejeitava completamente a idéia de ela ser a noiva. Sei, ela é bonita e tudo mais, mas o temperamento... Como diria o Shikamaru, ela é _problemática_. Se bem que, quem sou pra falar? Acho que consigo ser ainda pior que ela.

- Claro que não, testuda, acorda! – A expressão de Ino era zombeteira. – Não tomou café ainda não?

- Não. – respondi, indo direto para a máquina de café. O café daqui é horrível, mas é melhor que nada.

- Isso explica muita coisa. – A voz de Ino estava divertida, enquanto me seguia. Infelizmente ela me conhece tão bem quanto eu a ela. – Mas continuando a conversa, o casamento a que me refiro é o da sua prima, Ayaka.

Cuspi o café quente ao ouvir aquilo. Tá, sei que foi nojento, mas não pude evitar. A insuportável _eu-sou-linda-e-você-não_ da Ayaka vai casar? Quem é o imbecil sem juízo que vai casar com ela?

- Arf, Sakura, que nojo! – Ino murmurou, fazendo uma careta. Olhei desolada para minha blusa agora com uma enorme mancha de café. Como se eu tivesse muitas roupas decentes! Droga!

- Como assim a Ayaka vai casar? – Indaguei, ainda pensando no preço da roupa que acabara de estragar. Eu bem que poderia mandar o preço da lavanderia para a Ayaka, não? Afinal, foi por causa dela que o café fora parar na minha blusa.

- Você não sabia? – O olhar da minha amiga era de pura descrença.

- Claro que não, Ino, se eu soubesse não teria te perguntado!

- Arf, que mau humor! Toma logo outra xícara de café pra ver se vira um humano decente, vai!

Revirei os olhos. Outra xícara de café não vai adiantar. Meu humor já foi completamente destruído. Esse realmente está sendo um dia péssimo. A Ayaka vai casar? A nojenta da minha prima _sim-eu-sou-dez-vezes-melhor-que-você_ vai casar? E eu ainda estou lindamente encalhada? Como o mundo é injusto!

- Quando você soube? Quem é o maluco? Quando vai ser o casamento? – Comecei a perguntar compulsivamente, ansiosa para saber as péssimas notícias todas de uma vez. Um golpe só é melhor que vários aos pouquinhos.

- Ei, uma pergunta de cada vez, Sakura!

Ino esta se divertindo em me deixar na expectativa, eu posso ver isso claramente. Vai ver ela ta se vingando pela vez em que a deixei plantada por duas horas no Shopping, simplesmente por que esquecera de que tínhamos combinado fazer compras. Se bem que ela não se deu muito mal, porque quando finalmente lembrei e cheguei lá, ela estava paquerando o dono de uma das lojas, que, por sinal, lhe deu um imenso desconto...

- Vocês não têm trabalho a fazer não, garotas?

A voz de taquara rachada (ei, mas o que é uma taquara mesmo? Bem, isso não importa) da minha chefa fez eu e Ino pularmos de maneira bastante indigna. Olhei para cara de limão azedo de Kugimiya Naoko e tentei a todo custo evitar fazer uma careta. Já pensou se ela me despede por isso?

Ia ser lindo eu dizer quando me indagassem por que fui despedida: ah, foi porque fui incapaz de olhar para minha chefa sem fazer uma careta por causa da cara feia dela...

- Está me ouvindo, Haruno?

Enrubesci levemente enquanto olhava para Kugimiya. Droga, como é ruim ter a pele clara! Você fica rubro com qualquer coisinha! Nem dá pra ter aqueles bronzeados maravilhosos que as latinas têm, com seus andares rebolantes e peles douradas pelo sol...

- Haruno? – Arf, que voz chaaaaaaaaaaaaata! E olha a cara dela! A pele nem se movimenta! Tem tanto botox que ela não conseguiria fazer uma expressão nem se quisesse!

- Não, não ouvi, porque você não desenha para ver se eu entendo? Isso é, se os seus dois míseros neurônios conseguirem produzir um desenho decente.

...Isso é obvio, era o que eu queria ter dito. Ao invés disso, o que falei foi:

- Sim, eu ouvi, Kugimiya-san. Estou indo pra minha sala.

Pelo canto dos olhos vi Ino saindo apressada para a sala dela, provavelmente xingando Kugimiya mentalmente tanto quanto eu. Droga, acabei de perder a chance de saber toda essa história sobre o casamento da Ayaka! Ainda não estou acreditando, fala sério!

Sentei na minha mesa minúscula e bagunçada, ainda resmungando, por causa da Ayaka e da Kugimiya. Liguei o computador e olhei desolada para a pilha de trabalho que tinha a fazer. Então uma janela surgiu no meio da tela. Deixei escapar um leve sorriso sem nem perceber. Sabia que a Ino não ia me deixar na expectativa por muito tempo. Mas não achem que ela é boazinha! Apenas não consegue deixar de contar uma fofoca...

**YaMaNaKa:** _Como você não sabia do casamento da Ayaka? Ela é sua prima!! _

**^^Sakura^^:**_ Você se esqueceu que eu odeio a Ayaka? Por que eu ia querer saber da vida dela?_

**YaMaNaKa:**___Ah é. Mas achei que ela ia ligar pra você para esfregar na sua cara o fato de que vai casar com um milionário enquanto você está encalhada. _

**^^Sakura^^:**___Não estou encalha... Ei! Você escreveu milionário?_

**YaMaNaKa:**___Pois é. Um milionário do ramo do petróleo. _

**^^Sakura^^:**___ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Como ela pode ter tanta sorte e eu nenhuma? _

**^^Sakura^^:**_ Por que EU não acho um milionário do ramo do petróleo???? _

**YaMaNaKa:**___Talvez seja por que você não é ruiva, não tem olhos imensamente azuis, aparência exótica, um corpo perfeito e..._

**^^Sakura^^:**___quer parar, sua amiga da onça??? Não precisa me listar a imensa lista de qualidades da Ayaka, ta? Eu cresci ouvindo elas._

Quem cresceu tendo uma irmã ou prima absolutamente linda enquanto você era o patinho feio, entende o que eu sinto desde criança. Para quem não teve esse azar, humilhação, baixa auto-estima e frustração constantes significam algo pra você?

Pois é.

**YaMaNaKa:**_ ... e nenhum neurônio. _

**YaMaNaKa:**_ seja mais confiante, miga! Você é muito melhor que ela!_

**^^Sakura^^:**___Ino, homens não querem saber de neurônios, mas sim de peitos grandes e rostos perfeitos. Eles querem inteligência, não beleza. E nem venha com a piadinha de que sempre haverá um nerd, ou juro que saio daqui pra bater em você._

**YaMaNaKa:**_ desculpa! ^^ Não queria que ficasse tão mal... _

**^^Sakura^^: **_sei, como se eu não te conhecesse..._

**YaMaNaKa: **_Ah, miga, desanima não! A gente sempre pode sumir com o sapato dela na hora da cerimônia!_

Mesmo sem querer, senti um sorriso surgir no rosto ao lembrar o dia em que eu e Ino escondemos um dos sapatos de salto que a Ayaka ia usar num encontro com o carinha que eu gostava. Ela passou um tempão procurando e acabou por desistir, tendo que trocar toda a roupa para usar outra sandália que combinasse. Mas levou um tempo desgraçado e deixou o carinha muito irritado com a espera... Foi engraçado... Ainda mais por que eu enterrei o sapato no quintal, então ela nunca encontrou a prova da minha culpa...

**^^Sakura^^: **_Duvido que eu consiga sequer chegar perto desses sapatos. Ela ficou desconfiada desde aquele dia..._

Ouvi um barulho às minhas costas e praticamente pulei da cadeira. Fechei a janela da conversa rapidamente, e assumi o melhor ar de "não sou culpada" que pude. Kugimiya lambisgóia-san surgiu nas minhas costas um segundo depois.

- Quantas vezes terei que falar que não deve usar o computador para assuntos que não são de trabalho? – Ah, que mulher chata do _bagai_!!!! Ela não tem nada melhor pra fazer que atormentar minha paciência, não?

- Mas eu não estava usando para outra coisa além de trabalho... – Repliquei, fazendo uma caprichada cara de inocente. Kugimiya cara-esticada-san não acreditou, é obvio. Se dependesse dela eu já teria sido demitida há muito tempo! Mas esse é o meu trunfo! Não depende dela! Por que se dependesse eu já estaria nos ônibus perturbando os passageiros enquanto conto uma história triste e peço uma contribuição para alimentar meus oito filhos... Que oito filhos?!? Ah, nessas horas a gente arruma até doze!

Infelizmente a Kugimiya ficou de olho em mim pelo resto da manhã, então não pude voltar a conversar com a Ino. Decidi trabalhar então, já que recebia por isso. E foi justamente quando eu estava concentrada no trabalho... (mentira, eu estava fingindo que trabalhava. Estava na verdade olhando um site muito fófis na internet (.com), no qual se colocando fotos do casal se pode determinar como seriam seus futuros bebês. E não é que o meu filho com o Sasuke-kun, o pequeno Uchiha Hideki, será uma gracinha? Sabia que estamos destinados... Até nossos filhos serão lindos...) Mas, sim, estava fingindo que estava concentrada no trabalho quando meu celular tocou...

"_Vamos embora... pro bar... Beber, cair e levantar.... Beber, cair e..." _

Absurdamente vermelha, procurei o celular na bolsa enquanto toda a repartição olhava pra mim provavelmente achando que eu sou alcoólatra. Finalmente achei o celular e o atendi, enquanto jurava pra mim mesma mudar aquele maldito toque assim que acabasse essa ligação.

- Alô!

- _Sakura, prima querida!_

Argh, que falsidade! Como atendi o celular rapidamente, não olhei quem era. Droga de hora de ouvir a Ayaka!

- Ayaka! Eu já soube da novidade! Parabéns!

... Bem, se ela pode ser falsa, eu também posso!

- _Soube, é? Eu queria contar antes, mas sabe como é... Escolher o castelo onde será a cerimônia e festa do casamento... Organizar a recepção para mil pessoas... Escolher o estilista famoso que fará o vestido de noiva... Aprontar a mudança para a mansão em que vamos morar... Agendar a lua de mel em Paris... Enfim, tanta coisa a fazer que me esqueci de avisá-la antecipadamente..._

Isso, esfrega tudo na minha cara! E ainda por cima faça eu me sentir uma insignificante... A Ino que não é da família soube primeiro que eu...

- Claro, claro, Ayaka. – Concordei com ela, tentando não demonstrar minha inveja. – Diga-me, quem é o doi-sortudo?

Se ela notou o erro, ignorou-o brilhantemente.

- _Komiyama Yoh. Ah, Sakura, ele é perfeito! É milionário, é lindo e me adora!_ – Notou que ela falou milionário primeiro? É obvio que foi isso que chamou a atenção dela! Interesseira desgraçada! – _Você tem que conhecê-lo, prima! Imagine só, que ele insistiu em me dar um anel imenso de noivado, chega até a ser pesado..._

- Oh, que ótimo... Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa...

Tenho certeza que se ele lhe desse um anel menor você o faria engolir e comprar outro, sua falsa interesseira...

- _E como vai o... Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ah sim, como vai o Masayuki-kun? – _Masayuki-kun? Quem diabos é esse? – _É esse o nome dele, né? Doumoto Masayuki, arquiteto?_ – Ah, esse Masayuki-kun! Eu inventei que tava namorando ele da última vez que a Ayaka me ligou para dizer que estava saindo com um ator de cinema...

- Ah... Ele vai bem, obrigada. – É obvio que eu não posso dizer a ela que não existe nenhum Doumoto Masayuki, né? Ela não ia deixar de passar na minha cara que enquanto vai casar com um milionário, eu não tenho nem um namorado...

- _Que bom!_ – A voz soou tão falsa que me deu agonia. – _Por que não leva o Masayuki-kun ao jantar de noivado que será no próximo dia dezenove? Aí eu finalmente conheço ele e você o Yoh-kun!_

Não! Não! Não! Nem pensar!!!!!

- Não vai dar, Ayaka... – Respondi com a voz mais lamentosa que pude fingir. – O Masayuki-kun é muito ocupado...

- _Ah, que pena! Mas ele não vai faltar à festa de casamento, né? _

Pensa rápido, Sakura, pensa rápido!!!

- Não vai dar... – Repeti, agora um tanto desesperada. – O Masayuki-kun vai estar ocupado nesse dia também...

- _Mas eu nem disse o dia do casamento ainda..._ – Ela apontou com uma falsa voz inocente.

Droga!

- Ah, é... É que... – Droga, pára de se enrolar e gaguejar como uma colegial! – É que sei que ele vai estar muito, mas muito _ocupado_ no próximo mês e...

- _Sakura, você não pode me fazer essa desfeita! Sua mãe nunca vai perdoá-la se você não for!_ – Cara, é nessas horas que percebo que a Ayaka deveria ser atriz! A voz dela está aguda de falsa indignação! Ah, até parece. Ela só faz questão que eu vá nessa maldita festa para esfregar o marido e o dinheiro dele na minha cara... – _Você não disse que ele come na sua mão e faz tudo o que você quer?_

- Ayaka...

Merda! Merda! Merda! Que mentiras a mais eu inventei pra ela? Que ele é super rico e tem um jatinho?

- _Ele pode levar você no jatinho dele..._

Ah, cacete! Preciso parar de mentir.

- Não, Ayaka, é que... – Balbuciei, tentando encontrar uma desculpa convincente para o meu namorado _imaginário_ não ir à festa de casamento.

- _Faça ele ir, Sakura! Diga-lhe o quanto vai ser ridículo se você for sozinha! _– Ridículo?!? Como assim ridículo? – _Todos vão achar que ele não existe e que você está tão encalhada que o inventou... E isso seria deprimente, não acha?_ – Não há como não identificar a malícia na voz dela! Cobra! Desgraçada! Demônio fêmea!

- Inventado? Por que iam achar que ele é inventado? – Indaguei, com um tom divertido na voz, que está levando todo o meu talento de atriz para ser feito. Ela não pode nem desconfiar que acertou diretamente no alvo!

- _Bem... Você nunca levou um namorado às nossas festas de família... Isso faz as pessoas especularem..._

Vaca! Cobra! Maldita!

- Ah, mas eu vou levar o Masayuki-kun sim! Com toda certeza!

- _Que ótimo, Sakurinha! E lembre-se: compre um vestido novo com o dinheiro dele! Aqueles que você geralmente usa são terríveis!_

- Tchau, Ayaka. – Óbvio que ela não ia deixar de dar uma alfinetada na minha aparência...

Levou meio segundo após desligar o telefone, para eu me dar conta do que acabara de fazer. Desabei sobre a cadeira, chocada. Mas em que diabo de situação eu acabei de me meter?

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

- Você disse mesmo que ia levar seu namorado imaginário para o casamento dela? – Me indagou Tenten algumas horas depois, após eu contar minha lamentável história. Mal sabe ela que passei o dia inteiro me lamentando sobre isso...

Peguei meu copo de bebida e tomei um longo gole, sentindo o álcool adentrar no meu organismo. Olhei para Tenten, pensando em alguma resposta adequada. Mas não tenho nenhuma.

Tenten está olhando pra mim com a sua cara de "Sakura é estúpida". Grande amiga... Hunf... Conheço essa jovem de cabelos cor de chocolate desde o colegial, e já naquela época ela demonstrava ser a mais madura do grupo formado por mim, Hinata e Ino...

- O que você vai fazer, Sakura? – Indagou-me Hinata, que também está aqui dividindo a mesa, as bebidas, a conta e os problemas. Depois da ligação da Ayaka, eu liguei para as meninas para marcar uma reunião de emergência depois do expediente no bar perto do trabalho. E elas, como boas amigas que são, vieram.

- E eu sei lá! – Respondi, tomando mais um pouco da bebida. Desse jeito vou sair daqui carregada... Bem, se for pelo garçom lindo que está nos servindo, não seria uma má idéia...

- Essa foi a idéia mais imbecil que você já teve, Sakura! – Ino comentou, enquanto paquerava descaradamente o cara da mesa ao lado. Como é lógico que ela não leu minha mente sobre o garçom, suponho que ela esteja falando sobre a idéia de levar meu namorado imaginário para o casamento da Ayaka...

- Não precisa dizer! – Resmunguei, pegando o copo e notando que está vazio. Chega, Sakura, beber não é a solução... Mas só um pouquinho mais não faz mal. – Garçom, mais uma!

- Só se você disser a verdade a ela... – Murmurou Hinata, mexendo displicente o canudinho do seu copo de refrigerante. Ela não bebe e sempre é a amiga da vez. Hinata é uma garota muito legal, herdeira da bilionária família Hyuuga, é gentil, doce e meiga, tímida como ela só. Não se sente muito segura com sua aparência, apesar de ser muito bonita... Mas às vezes pode ser muito ingênua!

- De jeito nenhum! – Respondi batendo o copo na mesa, atraindo a atenção das pessoas ao redor.

- Concordo! – Ino disse, finalmente deixando de paquerar com o cara da mesa do lado. – A Ayaka vai humilhar a Sakura, ridicularizá-la, deixá-la abaixo do nível do chão e...

- A gente já entendeu, Ino. – Tenten cortou, vendo que eu ficava cada vez mais cabisbaixa. Obrigada Tenten!

- Eu tenho uma idéia! Por que a Sakura não leva o seu namorado para o casamento?

- Ino, qual parte do "Masayuki-kun não existe" você não entendeu? – Indaguei com ironia, exasperada com aquela situação.

- Bom... – Ela começou, com uma voz maliciosa. Comecei a me animar. Geralmente a Ino tem idéias ótimas. – Você não precisa levar o Masayuki-kun... Você pode ter acabado com ele e levar outro carinha...

Desanimei de novo. Droga, ela bebeu tanto que os neurônios foram pro beléleu?

- Ino, acha que se eu tivesse alguém para levar, teria inventado um Masayuki-kun?

Tenten e Hinata apenas assistem a conversa, olhando para nós duas com atenção.

- Sim, mas se você deixar eu te ajudar, você terá um namorado a tempo pro casamento!

- Como assim? – Indaguei, sem conseguir segurar a ansiedade.

- Sakura, eu tenho um plano! Prepare-se, amiga, por que você está oficialmente à procura!

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

_**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**_

_Com um sorriso imenso nos lábios, Ino me empurrou na direção da porta. Suei frio, sem acreditar que concordara com aquela aposta estúpida._

_(...)_

_Quase torturada pela expectativa, me curvei inconscientemente pra frente, tentando ver algo pelo envidraçado escuro da porta. Por favor, um velho não! Um velho não! Por favor!_

_(...)_

_- Menina, aquilo foi tão quente que eu precisei me abanar enquanto assistia! – O sorriso imenso de Ino está me dando nos nervos. Eu estou pensando seriamente em batê-la._

_**N/A:**_ Nova fic! Completamente diferente da minha linha habitual, mas trazendo como protagonista uma Sakura tão maluca quanto a de _Artimanhas do Destino_... Vou tentar não demorar com o próximo capítulo! ^^

Até a próxima!

Os: o site que Sakura estava acessando na fic existe mesmo, é o .com . Dá pra simular como seria seu filho com celebridades também... Meu filhote com o Johnny Depp é lindo! ashuahsuahsuahsuashuasa


End file.
